User talk:Lither
Hey there Hello Lither! I am Blade bane, one of the admins here on the Warhammer 40k fanon. Since I have recently decided to be more active within the community, I noticed that you made your first article, and I must say, I am impressed! For no particular reason your article seemed to capture my attention, and so I do look forwards to seeing more of your works. Until then, have fun! RP Hello there Lither. To stop occurrences of confusion and conflicting interests, we usually have RPs running one at a time, one after the other. I have been preoccupied lately, so I have been unable to keep up with any development over the past few days. As such, I would refer you to Run4 and Kuhblam. In any case, I think you should try to type up the storyline in a page and make sure everything is how you want it before it gets warmed up. See you round Lither! Well, in that case... But I know that there are three RPs running right now, although one seems to have come to an unofficial end. I put the message to Run4, and I will see if 4 can run. --Lither 12:07, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Theres only actually 1 running atm, Tales, Snakes hasnt started and Fires is over. After Snakes there is Heralds then Doom, if youve got a story ready to go get dibs in after that before someone else does --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 13:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) We've got a few RPs already queued up for when we're done with the current RP, so it'll be a while before that can kick off. As long as there's an established story and a reason for people to want the Predator (and a reason for the Predator to have been modified in the first place), I don't see a problem with that. If you want to get into the RPing straight away, message Dark Seer about Tales of Heresy, because there are a few races left to be delegated (and a few users who took charge of a race have dropped off the map). //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I did see that a Predator spoting this would be a little far-fetched, so what about a Baneblade? It could have been on an Adeptus Mechanicus Forge World, where they replaced the wrecked Baneblade Cannon with a Volcano Cannon (the Shadowsword spoting this may have become wrecked beyond repair in a skirmish involving another planet in its system) and the local PDF took it to another planet where it lost its main power supply. The first ones to repair it would control it, and those who controlled it would be able to controll most battles. If that sounds more reasonable, please let me know. --Lither 01:58, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :A Shadowsword is pretty much a Baneblade chasis with a different turret. It's reasonable enough, but most groups on this wiki have the kind of infrastructure and firepower to negate that. A lot of the Chapters are Space-bound Crusading Chapters, and the Chaos Lords have their warbands backing them (one has several owing him blood oaths). It'd fit for a smaller-scale thing, infighting between designated factions on the planet, rather than everyone bringing who and whatever they want along. If you're willing to make a member of Tango Squadron, bringing an Enginseer and their own Fredric Aslk along to repair and recover the tank from behind enemy lines could be the objective of the Tango RP after Snake in the Grass. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:14, December 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Or, it could have been one in a mass graveyard of super-heavies carrying, say, experimental technology. I have come up with a few reasons why the races would be there: ::Eldar- Such technology leaves echos in the warp and they deemed it too destructive to be used by humans. ::Dark Eldar- They were here raiding anyway. Now there are more coming, they see no reason to stop. ::Orks- Next planet fer da Waaaagh! ::IG- Recovery. ::Space Marines- Loyalty. ::Chaos Space Marines- Warp Storm. ::Necrons- Awakening. ::Tyranids- Hive Tendril approaches ::Tau- To study the technology of the super-heavies ::Of course, these are rather basic and a little coincidential, but any other good reasons will be welcome as well. And a Shadowsword also does not have the demolisher cannon as a sponson. Therefore, this field conversion adds a little firepower. Lowered ammunition capacity, I'd assume. A big war over a mass grave of tanks left over from a giant tank battle during the Heresy or the Great Crusade, or even as far back as the war between Humanity and the Men of Iron is a steadier subject than a single tank, but the reasons for being there are as flimsy as you can get. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:37, December 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm not good at creating reasons for something to be there, I'm good at creating mass carnage for them being there. As said, I will accept any other suggestions for them being there. --Lither 02:55, December 27, 2009 (UTC) :Easiest way to do that? Let people pick their own force from their works and give their own reasons for being there. //--''Run4My Talk'' 02:56, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I was just stating reasons that they could be there, rather than telling people why they are there, so they could be justified as to them being there. --Lither 03:00, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, reading the talk page just before, i approve, i need the name, i just put together the waiting list so leave me a message [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 09:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I've just noticed all of your articles are... unhinged. love it. also post on snakes in the grass already. [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dark_Seer It is not enough] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Dark_Seer that I succeed] [http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dark_Seer '- all others must fail'] 08:07, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey ive got a question, when it does get to your RP can I bring an alien race to the fight, I havent got them posted yet but theyre in developement? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 11:38, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Right then you... i've come to save your Forum's whiney little ass... got it?Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 19:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Right then you, Lazarus cant have BS4 or WS5... got it? and another thing, want me to sort out the profiles of the Tango squadrons on your forum? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:49, March 2, 2010 (UTC) No, i was thinking more like this Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:45, March 2, 2010 (UTC) You are going to have to modify your RP post, it doesnt flow... door is already shut and two people have said stuff while your apparently running out the door. You would have been shot when you charged outside --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 04:31, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Not quite but close enough, just a fun RP so wont get nazi --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 08:51, March 4, 2010 (UTC) LITHER! please leave the Wargear section alone on the forum, thats for the equipment the 140k model of Lazarus has. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:32, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Yeah its no worries at all, although try to keep it as rumours and speculation for now, when the RP kicks in bring it all in. Dont wanna give too much away now ai --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 04:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Daine map Here's nofury's map of Daine, with his guys (Red), and my guys (Blue), save it to ur pics and edit through paint to include your teritory, then post it back on my talk, k? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:23, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Right, want me to add it onto the darkest night page? i know a good spot for it. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:44, March 7, 2010 (UTC) in that case, want me to find a crest for your faction? if so, just give me a rough idea of what you want and i'll find it Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 05:50, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Hows that for a crest? Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 06:04, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok good, glad you like it. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 16:40, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Can the Knights of Valkaiser and the Order of eternal darkness have a trading relationship? you know, you let my trading ships and carts into your teritory to drop off supplies. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 17:18, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Aren't the Knights of Valkaier Loyalist? The Order of the Darkest Night is Chaos-allied; just not revealed yet. KuHB1aM 20:29, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Darkest knight will be chaos... only confirmed one so far --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 21:08, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Aegis is still undecided at this point... only time will tell who has what's best to offer to them. KuHB1aM 21:15, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Like i said, trade supplies and yea, my guys are definately loyalist. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 21:20, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ill put a character together for your RP once the article has a bit more detail to it if thats cool, just a little sparse on detail atm --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:14, March 13, 2010 (UTC) How is it now? If it is still a little short, do you have any ideas? I'm stuck. You also can create the link and rank, essentially "saving" it until the time is right. I allow that. Just look at the Chapter Master (for now). --Lither 09:39, March 13, 2010 (UTC) The ideas are all down there, with what youve got you can probably make it as long as my Olympian article, just gotta elaborate on it. What will make it easier for people to create a character is the traits and skills sections, that way characters will still relate to your general concept if you know what I mean. Yeah ill put my guy up there, now just gotta think of a name hmm.... --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 09:45, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hrmm, well i cant think of anything yet, when i find soemthing, i'll lt you know. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 13:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) If i make the traits and skills too restrictive, they will all end up the same. If i make them too few, it will be harder to write about a character. See my problem? --Lither 21:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) when i say chapters, i mean the chapters decended from the argent vanguard. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 15:14, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol I didn't make that chapter, only added categories... KuHB1aM 22:15, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ? Your last message i had trouble understanding...do you mean your Kh'err'akh'an article? NecrusIV 09:09, April 15, 2010 (UTC) oh yea sure.. i might start it.. anything you disagree with you may change. NecrusIV 09:25, April 15, 2010 (UTC) - Hey Lither, its NecrusIV.. your dark eldar picture is coming soon.. since you live in australia, you'll find it below this text round about tomorrow morning. :Thanks. I look forwards to it. --Lither 11:17, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Well lither.. your in luck. I was in a good mood and have already finished the picture you ordered. Here it is. (I saved it as "Lither-DEwarrior") Thanks! Really great image. I'll just add it to the Kabal of Shadows page in a sec... playing Battle March, slaying countless High Elves with my Druchii army. Notice a central theme, here? Anyway, thanks again, looks better than most of the things Games Workshop has churned out in Dark Eldar imagery. Just look on the from page of the Codex to see what I mean. --Lither 12:13, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Question. I have two questions.. how come your a featured user and still dont have an avatar? and.. whats the whole idea about the Planet Daine? NecrusIV 11:26, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Well, the blasted computer won't let me upload pics, so I have to go to my school to upload any, and it really is a massive hassle. Daine is the world for NoFury's RP, and we edit the image with our own faction and post it back. --Lither 11:36, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea.. but the bad thing about a school is that you need a USB.. and usally a school's internet sucks. NecrusIV 11:39, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :We have broadband at our school, though we have very little downloads on it. With all the editing and reading of this site I do, mine usually runs out within three days. I use this site too much :). --Lither 11:43, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The Picture hello lither, your picture is done but i won't be able to scan it until later. NecrusIV 03:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) the battle Hey Lither, sorry for the delay, the scanner has a panic attack and couldn't scan properly, but here is the image you ordered: NecrusIV 01:08, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow. That. Is. Epic! --Lither 05:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) No.. another necron lord?! awesome. (a side note) Even though your lord's chosen name is cool, i prefer Egyptian-like names for my necrons, their culture is similair. (especially the design of the 2nd and 1st edition necrons) NecrusIV 12:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :I think Necrons are like Egyptians, too. Especially in their rising from tombs and wielding ancient weapons (sometimes!). --Lither 06:43, May 16, 2010 (UTC) The Thousand Sons are brought from Egyptian culture, the Necrons are more along the lines of the Borg from Star Trek and are pretty much the Undead of 40k, just as the Tomb Kings of Khemri, who are derived from Egyptian Culture, are in fantasy... fun fact --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 12:40, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Ok, whom might the Borg be? --Lither 03:19, May 17, 2010 (UTC) (A bit of ancient history is involved here, so people who hate it can tune out)------- this is my point of view: I think the Thousand Are based off the Egyptians design from their New Kingdom (blue and gold, etc), and a bit of their culture, egyptians believed in sorcery and magic. While the necrons also have some other stuff, like they have a supreme lord (like pharaohs?) and they worship gods, the nightbringer is the god of death, like the egyptian god Anubis. They also have monoliths that a pyramidial shaped, and they have tombs. There are also other isperations like the nightbringer is exactly the same as the Grim Reaper, and bear some similarities to the concepts of other undead cultures, like the Undead scorge from warcraft. NecrusIV 07:34, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :According to the codex, the Nightbringer is old Grimmy. Surprised I read all that? --Lither 07:40, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I just wrote that as NoFuryLikeMine related to star trek and other undead, i think egyptian insperation gives them the "ancient" feel. And yes the Humans do call him the grim reaper, i forgot about that. NecrusIV 08:07, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Yeah thats the good thing bout the Necrons, they are drawn from several different sources which allows some variety... dunno if u guys know bout the Tomb Kings so ill explain. They are derived from Ancient Egyptian and their deities such as Anubis, Horus etc... Necrons being 40k equivalent are similar... and theyre like the Borg as in a souless army who operates as a singular entity with many parts pretty much --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 08:49, May 17, 2010 (UTC) :Ah. I don't play other science fiction much. Fantasies are more my genre, or modern day tragedy stories. --Lither 08:59, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Why did you change the Stats forum? if the Carapace had the ability i put on it, your guy would be almost impossible to kill with a melta weapon. with what you wrote, if the attacker rolls 4 or higher, lazarus is dead. Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 23:56, May 18, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, attacker rolls a 3+, Lazarus takes one wound he can regenerate next turn. Even if it does kill him, he can still "return to life". --Lither 00:05, May 19, 2010 (UTC) I still say that 'Saves on a roll of 2+ if hit by a Melta Weapon, regardeless of AP 1, and halves the strength of melta type weapons down to a minimum of 4.' is better than rolls a 4, you take the hit, AP1 means lazarus get's insta wounded, even with the regenerate, i think my idea for the carapace is a bit better than yours.--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:12, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, but remember, an entire Imperial Guard regiment wears that armour. Nerfing it is necessary. But perhaps a middle ground? --Lither 00:17, May 19, 2010 (UTC) 1) what's your idea for "middle ground". 2) Can tompson be an assistant medic with Lazarus being in charge? 3) I'm glad to see that you are one of two people in Tango who actually put john tompson on their "tango relations" section. --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 00:22, May 19, 2010 (UTC)